


"AU", "What-if" et autres "Et si"

by heera_o



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gundam Wing, High School Musical (Movies), Runaways (Comics), Slayers (Anime & Manga), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, Young Avengers
Genre: AU-fantasy, F/F, Gen, M/M, Police!fic, Reincarnation, Royauté, Western!fic, creature!fic, hospital!fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/pseuds/heera_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Résultats d'un même que je fais sur mon lj.</p><p>Un couple, un type d'AU (school-fic, Urban fantasy, voyage dans le temps, kid!fic, ect...) et badabam comme dirait l'autre.</p><p>Couples et fandoms divers et variés !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Runaways et/ou Young Avengers, groupe d'aventuriers dans un donjon de fantasy

La rencontre avait été... bizarre. Ils étaient plus que visiblement rivaux pour le coup... mais les deux groupes n’étaient pas particulièrement porter sur la violence inutile et surtout, le coté “‘il y a deux petites filles ET un grand crétin aux cheveux blancs qui jouent avec des fleurs à trois mètres” n’aidait pas vraiment à rendre l'atmosphère vraiment électrique.

Du moins jusqu’à ce que deux d’entre eux se rendent compte en présence de qui ils se trouvaient.

Ce n’était pas pour rien que les Guerrier-Dragons étaient une espèce en voie de disparition... ils ne supportaient pas d’être en présence de l’un des leurs. Ca faisait ressortir de fichus instincts violents couplé à une certaine possessivité.

Il fallut les efforts des deux groupes (moins les deux gamines et le crétin aux cheveux blancs) pour que le sang ne se mette pas à gicler et les écailles à voler. Ca, et Karolina et Billy, devant leur Dragon/Dragonne respectif à leur répéter que tout allait bien.

C’est long dix minutes quand des Guerriers-Dragons sont persuadés que l’un de leur frère est là pour lui piquer son âme-sœur...

Les choses enfin tirées au clair, les chefs des deux camps, un ranger et une sorcière, tentèrent de se mettre d’accord. “Pour qui était le donjon ? Qui était là le premier ? Et si on y allait ensemble ? Oui mais on partage comment alors ?” Eli et Nico n’étaient parvenus à aucun accord quand soudain une bourrasque interpella tout le monde.

Le voleur, que le destin, le hasard ou son sens très personnel de la propriété, personne ne le saurait jamais, avait mit en présence d’un artefact qui lui avait donné une vitesse phénoménale, se trouvait à coté d’eux tout sourire, une gamine dans chaque bras.

\- Laissez tomber, ça sert à rien, l’est tout vide le donjon, on s’est fait doubler.


	2. X-men - JohnBobby - Police!fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Alors...  
> Une Bobby/John, STP!  
> John est policier et Bobby a été arrêté pour quelque raison que ce soit!;)"

La première chose que fit l’agent Allerdyce en ouvrant la porte, fut hausser un sourcil, mais il prit bien soin de ne pas montrer plus que ça sa surprise en s’installant à la table.

Tandis qu’un flic en uniforme se plaçait un peu derrière lui, il étudia l’homme qui lui faisait face.

Celui-ci était au bord de la crise de nerfs, ce qui fit légèrement sourire l’inspecteur, voilà qui pouvait se révéler marrant.

\- Nom prénom, âge et profession ?

Les deux yeux clairs s’écarquillèrent de stupeur et John eu presque du mal à garder un air indifférent.

\- Bob... Robert Drake. 27 ans... professeur de maths. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là ! Je veux dire... je rentrais de cours et paf vos collègues me sautent dessus pour m’amener ici !

Ouuh... pauvre Ice-boy... John eu presque un élan de pitié

\- T’es soupçonné de trafic d’armes... en gros, t’es dans la mouise mon gars.

Il étudia avec intérêt, toutes couleurs se retirer du visage du suspect et fut dérangé quand de légers coups furent frappés à la porte. Jurant allègrement à mi-voix, il alla entrouvrir le battant et écouta ce qu’on avait à lui dire. L’annonce lui arracha un grand sourire et il retourna à sa place, envoyant l’officier qui lui tenait compagnie voir ailleurs si’ il y était et restant seul avec son suspect.

\- Bien... maintenant qu’on est seul... on va passer aux choses sérieuses. Le trafic d’armes c’est du gros et on aime pas trop ça... on sait pas dans quelles mains d’abrutis ça va tomber et tout ça, tu comprends ?

Bouche bée, Bobby commença par bafouiller un peu.

\- Mais... j’ai rien fait ! Tu me crois quand même ?!

John “tska” légèrement, secouant la tête d’un air navré.

\- Tu essaies de dire qu’on fait mal notre boulot ? C’est ça ?

Se levant, il s’approcha tranquillement de l’autre homme, se pencha devant lui jusqu’à ce que leur visage ne soit séparé que de quelques centimètres.

\- On est seul là.... tu imagines pas ce que je pourrais te faire pour te faire avouer...

L’agent eut un sourire carnassier quand le visage face au sien vira de blanc à écarlate. Tss tss tss... quel vilain garçon ce Drake... à se demander quelles idées perverses avaient pu lui passer par la tête !

\- Sauf que ça devra attendre qu’on soit dans la chambre, t’es libéré andouille, et la prochaine fois, évites de trainer dans les environs d’un échange.

John conclut sa tirade par une taloche, à son avis, bien méritée.

Abruti de Bobby Drake, toujours à se foutre dans la mouise... cette fois ça avait atteint des sommets !

(Un léger sourire à peine affectueux lui échappa quand Bobby poussa un long soupir et se détendit, soulagé au possible.)


	3. X-men - Logan, Kurt, Laura - Police!fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Policefic : x-men (Wolverine + Nightcrawler) : Logan est un flic tellement buté et rodé qu'il a acquit le surnom Wolverine. Il n'empêche, il n'est pas aimé. Un jour, il rencontre un acrobate qu'on appelle le Nightcrawler ou le diable gitan. Arriveront-ils à arrêtez l'organisation criminelle arme X et sauver la fille de Wolverine, Laura Kinney ? "

Certains auraient juré, certains seraient restés muet d’horreur, certains aurait murmuré “non non non” comme une litanie qui ferait cesser une illusion.

Logan, lui, poussa un cri de rage à l’état pur.

Quatre ans. Quatre ans de recherche, Quatre ans à être flic car ça lui facilitait les choses. Quatre ans à s’obstiner encore et toujours pour ça ?

Il y était presque arrivé !

Tout ça pour ça ?

Et il hurlait tandis que les flammes sifflaient et le bâtiment craquait en s’effondrant sur lui-même.

Il finit par cesser de hurler quand une voix lui parvint.

Cette voix, il avait apprit à la connaitre, c’était celle d’un acrobate qui avait décidé tout seul de l’aider à dénicher l’Arme X. C’est qu’ils étaient doués pour se planquer ces connards...

Sans vraiment y croire, il se tourna, d’abord, il ne vit qu’une silhouette floue et bleue qui allait de prise en prise pour descendre du bâtiment le plus proche de l’entrepôt, au son de “hop, hop, hop” tranquille.

Et puis soudain, l’acrobate était là, l’air fier de lui, et il y avait de quoi pour être sorti de cette fournaise vivant ! Mais de l’avis de Logan, Kurt devait aussi être carrément fier de ce qu’il tenait dans les bras.

Une gamine de 5 ou 6 piges, aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux verts et dont l’air sérieux tandis qu’elle l’examinait, laissait sous-entendre qu’elle se demandait pourquoi il faisait une tête pareille. Il repéra à l’épaule une brulure qu’il faudrait pas tarder à soigner mais la petite avait pas l’air de s’en soucier...

Une sorte de... il savait pas trop... lassitude ? paix ? se propagea en lui, lui laissant une drôle d'impression, pas habitué qu'il était à un truc pareil et il récupéra enfin “sa” gosse des bras de l’acrobate, la cala contre son flanc et, de sa main livre, attira le gitan pour l’embrasser, parce qu’il l’avait bien mériter bordel !


	4. HSM - ChadRyan - Creature!fic/loup-garous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "ChadRyan en Creature!fic"
> 
> J'ai choisi les loup-garous, parce que... loups quoi !

La meute d’East High s’était rassemblée en silence, seul le bruit presque inaudible des foulées dans l’herbe et les respirations trahissaient l’arrivée des créatures.  
Et puis l’Alpha s’était lancé le premier, rejoint par chacun d’eux, toutes les têtes levées vers le ciel étoilé et sa reine ronde et blanche.  
Enfin aussi progressivement que le chant s’était lancé, il diminua, l’attention des loups se portant sur l’un d’eux, qui s’avançait tranquillement au milieu du cercle qu’ils formaient.  
Et le barde tribal se lança, les yeux fermés, le museau vers la lune.  
Il conta les meutes passées, les hurleurs, les coureurs, les Alphas et les Omégas. Il conta la lune et les courses éternelles dans l’herbe et dans les bois.  
Il ne cessa que lorsque l’horizon commença à s’éclaircir, les loups s’éclipsant petit à petit jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste que deux.  
Le Chasseur s’approcha juste assez rapidement du Barde pour le rattraper quand celui-ci s’effondra de fatigue.  
Son compagnon dans les bras, Chad enfouit brièvement le museau dans les poils clairs de la gorge de Ryan tout en le soulevant afin de le ramener à leur tanière.


	5. Gundam Wing - Les gundam-boys - Fantasy!fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les G-boys dans un univers fantasy

Trowa ne s’était pas attendu à ça quand il avait du passer quelques jours en ville.

Une attaque de trolls, rien que ça... Avec ses capacités, il aurait pu être hors de la cité à l’instant présent mais cela n’était pas son genre. Aussi parcourait-il la vie pour aider les habitants quand il le pouvait et pour taper sur du troll quand il le fallait.

C’est au hasard des rues qu’il tomba sur un jeune militaire entouré de trolls.

Ayant un sens de l’observation plus élevé que la moyenne (sans vouloir se vanter), le ranger comprit tout de suite que ce n’était pas un “simple” militaire. Il s’agissait d’un prince, rien de moins, la couronne brodé sur la veste était assez parlante. Mais pas “juste” un prince non plus; “Le” prince. Cela expliquait la silhouette souple, les traits fins, et les cheveux blonds... Ce n’était pas un secret que la lignée royale comptait des Elfes (et des filles pour l’heure actuelle... beaucoup de fille... Le Prince Quatre était le seul héritier mâle.)

Trowa ne savait pas trop ce que le prince pouvait bien faire ici. Le palais se trouvait à quelques semaines de marche de là après tout... mais cela avait-il de l’importance pour le moment ? Surement que non à en croire l’expression décidée du blond.

Au moment où le prince tirait son épée et qu’un troll jetait un gargouillement de colère, Trowa s’incrusta dans la partie.

L’affaire fut plus rapidement menée qu’il ne le pensait. Pour un prince, le blond se débrouillait très bien avec son épée et Trowa l’observa avec une pointe bien cachée de curiosité quand il se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire enjoué (devait-il lui parler de la trace de sang de Troll qu’il avait sur la joue ? La question se posait pour le brun qui n’eut pas le temps de l’en informer.)

\- Merci infiniment pour votre aide, je ne sais pas si j’aurais pu m’en sortir sans vous.

Trowa observa les cadavres et eut un gros doute. Le petit blond (il faisait bien une tête de moins que lui, il s’en rendait compte maintenant) devait être du genre modeste ou qui aimait bien cacher ses capacités, surtout quand on gardait en tête que toute la famille royale savait très bien manier de la magie si nécessaire, aussi ne répondit-il pas à cela et enchaina sur autre chose.

\- Je ne savais pas que les Trolls s’attaquaient aux grandes villes.

A ces mots, l’expression du blond s’assombrit.

\- Ils ne le font pas d’ordinaire. Mais depuis quelques temps leur comportement est devenu imprévisible et encore plus dangereux que d’ordinaire. Mes compagnons et moi-même nous rendons au royaume de Sank pour y trouver des indices.

Trowa préféra garder pour lui la pensée qui lui vint, à savoir “un prince qui se charge de ce genre de truc ? “

Il tourna brusquement le dos à son altesse à l’arrivée de plusieurs hommes. Ce n’était pas la foulée de Trolls mais ce n’était pas une raison pour ne pas se méfier. Les pilleurs aimaient profiter de ce genre de chaos.

Trois hommes apparurent.

Le premier était oriental et tout en lui criait “paladin”. De la tenue blanche au visage sévère en passant par le regard inflexible. Cet homme ne devait pas connaitre le principe de “compromis”.

Le deuxième, natté, bien que plus souriant, lui inspirait pourtant moins confiance que le premier. Il n’y avait pas trente-six genres de personnes capables de se déplacer ainsi... et un ranger ne dégageait pas une impression de danger de ce type. Un Assassin ou au moins un voleur... mais un voleur qui savait se servir de couteaux dans les ombres.

Quand au troisième... Trowa ne sut que trop en penser. Il avait l’air à la fois très motivé et de s’ennuyer à mourir. Etrange. Celui-ci portait un uniforme militaire également mais l’insigne ne lui disait rien du tout. Une unité spéciale ? Car spécial, il en avait l’air. Tout à fait le genre de personne à faire ce qu’il devait faire sans état d’âme.

Trowa s’aperçut alors que le sourire du prince s’était élargit, nota une touche de soulagement dans la posture du blond et se détendit également. Ah. Des amis. Drôle de groupe à son humble avis.  
Il ne cligna même pas d’un œil quand il se retrouva avec une épée pointée sur la gorge. Le troisième homme le fixait froidement tout en le menaçant.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Le regard vert du ranger passa de la lame à son porteur sans se démonter.

\- Trowa Barton. Je suis un ranger. Et vous êtes... ?

Le brun manqua de peu de sourire, vraiment de peu, quand le blond s’interposa entre eux en repoussant l’épée et le militaire avec une expression entre le choqué, la bouderie et la panique. Quiconque le verrait maintenant ne croirait jamais ce qu’il s’était passé dans cette rue...

\- Heero ! Voyons ! Il ne présente aucun danger.

Ca, jugea Trowa, était un peu vexant. Pas “faux” à strictement parlé s’il devait combattre les trois mais quand même.

Ce n’est qu’une fois que “Heero” eut rangé son arme que le blond se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

\- Laissez-moi-vous présenter mes compagnons de route. Chang Wufei (petit hochement de tête sec du paladin), Duo Maxwell (grand sourire et geste de la main du natté) et Heero Yuy (regard noir du belliqueux militaire). Quand à moi, je suis...

\- Quatre Raberba Winner, prince de Ellequatre.

C’était sorti tout seul. Comme pour prouvé qu’il n’était pas si “inoffensif” que ça. Ignorant les expressions méfiantes (franchement... comme si ce n’était pas facile à deviner !) il rajouta d’un ton neutre.

\- Vous devez traverser la forêt des ombres pour votre voyage ? Ne me dites pas que vous y aller sans guide ?

C’était suicidaire... il ne suffisait pas de savoir se battre et camper pour traverser ce lieu.

Un reniflement méprisant du Paladin lui fit hausser légèrement un sourcil.

\- Et si c’était le cas. Nous ne sommes pas de simples demoiselles sans défense.

Le ranger dévisagea chacun des hommes, ne vit aucune inquiétude et secoua la tête.

\- Fou que vous êtes.

Le natté et le blond furent les seuls à sembler vouloir remettre en question leur superbe projet.

\- C’est si dangereux que ça ?

L’assassin semblait surpris.

\- Et pire encore.

La voix sarcastique du Paladin ne le vexa pas plus que ça.

\- Et comment le sais-tu ? Tu l’as déjà traversé ?

Un haussement d’épaule pour nier la supposition suffit et Trowa se redressa, profitant du fait d’être le plus grand d’entre eux.

\- Moi, j’y ai grandi.

Le regard décidé que le prince lui décocha lui fit un effet mitigé. D’un coté, cela lui plut. Ca c’était l’une des facettes du blond. Pas l’espèce de petite chose trop sensible qu’il semblait parfois être. Mais la méfiance n’était pas loin.

\- Pourriez-vous nous accompagner ?

Une dizaine de trolls débouchant de la rue lui fit gagner un peu de temps et le combat s’engagea.

Quand le dernier tomba, Trowa regarda autour de lui. Les quatre hommes étaient entier, aucun d’eux n’avait plus qu’un habit un peu déchiré, aucun d’eux ne semblait plus épuisé que ça.

Puis son regard glissa sur le dernier troll qu’il avait abattu.

Ce n’était pas normal, c’était vrai. L’ordre naturel des choses était bouleversé et, en tant que ranger, il ne pouvait pas l’accepter.

Le visage neutre, il leur fit de nouveau face.

\- J’accepte.


	6. Batman - Damian, Colin - Fantasy!fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian et Colin en fantasy

Quand on a été élevé pour devenir assassin, que votre mère, sorcière noire vous refile à votre père, Paladin, que dans le mouvement vous vous retrouvez avec un frère ranger, un autre, sorcier blanc, une presque tante voyante... la vie n’est pas vraiment simple, que l’on soit prince ou pas !

Damian faisait pourtant avec. Il avait fait son choix, autant l’assumer et faire un minimum ce qu’on attendait de lui. A savoir aider les gens et tout le blabla.

Et c’est à l’une de ces occasions que la vie lui révéla qu’elle pouvait encore lui recéler des surprises.

Roux, pâlichon, des tâches de rousseur plein le museau, le garçon ne criait pas vraiment “je sais me défendre” mais Damian dut bien admettre que c’était le cas quand, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à sauter dans la bagarre, l’ablette se transforma, mit la pâtée à ses adversaires et eu presque l’air de ne pas en être ravi (comme s’ils méritaient mieux ! Bah ! )

Alors le prince s’approcha et regarda d’un oeil accusateur le garçon.

\- Tu es un golem.

Cette déclaration fit rougir l’inconnu qui bredouilla un “seulement à moitié “.

Damian haussa un sourcil. Regarda le rouquin. Puis les hommes à terre. Puis eut un sourire calculateur.

Voilà qui pouvait être intéressant... Après tout c’était bien ce crétin de Grayson qui le tarabustait pour qu’il se fasse des amis de son âge. Il n’avait pas précisé quel “genre” d’ami.


	7. Gundam Wing - Duo et Heero - Voyage dans le temps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GW - Heero et Duo - Voyage dans le temps

L’asiatique eut tout juste le temps de le retenir avant que le natté ne soit hors de sa portée.

\- Heero ! Lâche-moi !

Au lieu d’obéir, celui-ci raffermit sa prise sur l’américain.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller.  
\- Bordel ! Vire tes pattes, tu ne comprends rien du tout.  
\- Je comprends ce que tu veux et je ne peux pas te laisser faire.  
\- Je peux les sauver !  
\- Et il se passera quoi alors ?  
\- Hein ?

Les mouvements de Duo pour se libérer se calmèrent brièvement alors qu’il cherchait ce que cachait la question.

\- Tu empêches l’incendie. Tu sauves les enfants et les religieux. Et après ? Ton ancien toi vivra là et ne deviendra jamais pilote de gundam. Qui te remplacera ? Qui pilotera Deathscythe ? Qui se battra pour les colonies et sera capable d’être une menace suffisante contre Oz ?

Duo mit quelques longues secondes a comprendre et accepter et Heero put presque “sentir” le moment où le natté comprenait dans la façon dont le corps qu’il retenait se détendit progressivement.

\- Okay... c’est bon... alors tu peux descendre de là “s’il te plait” ?


	8. Young Avengers - Billy/Teddy - Réincarnation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy/Teddy - Reincarnation

Les risques du métier... l’expression vint à l’esprit de Wiccan et il réprima un nouveau sanglot.  
Bien sur qu’il y avait des risques ! Ils avaient apprit, ils avaient déjà vu des héros succomber pour la justice, pour que les gens “normaux” sans pouvoirs, puissent vivre une vie normale, sans trembler, car comme Spiderman leur avait dit un jour “de grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités” et l’homme-araignée avait semblé tellement sérieux, plus que d’habitude en disant ça.  
Et il savait aussi qu’on ne pouvait pas combattre la mort, ça ne pouvait que mal finir, il l’avait apprit à la dure ça aussi.  
Personne n’osa s’approcher, lui laissant quelques minutes avec Teddy, le visage enfoui une dernière fois dans l’épaule de l’homme blond en murmurant.  
Le sort se déploya sans que personne ne s’en rende compte.

***

L’adolescent s’arrêta quelques pas avant d’arriver au lycée pour prendre le temps de respirer profondément. Le bâtiment était tout sauf original et ça, c’était plutôt rassurant d’un certain point de vue. C’était ‘juste” un lycée. Des cours, des gens... ce genre de choses.

Ignorant soigneusement la petite pointe d’appréhension, il reprit son chemin, pile à temps pour se faire bousculer. Il tituba sur quelques pas et suivit du regard le coupable qui continuait sa route sans se retourner.

En effet... rien de différent des autres lycées.

Avec un soupir, il se pencha pour ramasser son portable mais fut prit de vitesse, une main qui n’était définitivement pas la sienne s’en emparant avant de le lui tendre.

Le brun tendit la main, redressa la tête et stoppa net.

Oh.

Le garçon en face de lui était... blond... large... beau. Et lui souriait.

Il se sentit rougir sans aucune raison valable.

Puis le blond eut un petit rire.

\- Je ne dirais pas que la situation me déplaise, mais si on reste comme ça, on va arriver en retard...

Le brun déglutit et fourra rapidement son téléphone dans sa poche.

Il allait oublier le “lycée tout à fait normal” en fait. Ca existait “vraiment” le coup de foudre ?

Et c’était lui où il sonnait comme une collégienne nunuche là ?

 

***

 

Ce n’était pas comme ça qu’il s’était imaginé sa première fois.  
Mais franchement, il ne le regrettait pas un seul second.  
Le brun poussa un soupir de bien-être et se rapprocha encore un peu de son petit ami qui eu pour seul réaction de lui caresser lentement le dos, un bras passé autour de sa taille.  
Il ne put s’empêcher de frissonner.

\- Tu sais...

La main du blond stoppa brièvement puis reprit son mouvement alors que le brun rougissait.

\- Non, rien.  
\- Dis moi...  
\- C’était idiot.  
\- Dis-moi. Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que je ne saurais pas.

Le brun ne put retenir un petit rire.

\- C’est sensé être une menace ?

Il n’eut pas de réponse mais au moins il était détendu.

\- Je pensais à nous et à quel point c’était...

Il se tut de nouveau. C’était officiellement trop ridicule.

\- Naturel ? Comme si c’était sensé être ?

Le garçon se releva légèrement pour croiser le regard du blond. Ce dernier, pour toute réponse sourit d’un air satisfait et l’attira dans un baiser.

Le brun se laissa faire et oublia provisoirement le destin et tout ce qui n’était pas les lèvres de son petit ami sur les siennes.

Mais il était prêt à faire une exception pour les mains qui se mettaient à vagabonder au hasard...


	9. X-men first class - Erik/Charles - Royauté

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "X-Men First Class si tu l'as vu : Charles/Erik où Erik est Prince de Prusse et Charles, héritier de l'empire britannique. :D (En gros Erik est Albert de Saxe-Cobourg-Gotha de et Charles, la future reine Victoria!)"
> 
> Ou, expliqué à l'inculte que je suis.... " Ouais enfin tu sais juste que ils sont princes et promis l'un l'autre et qu'ils veuillent totalement pas et puis ils se rencontrent et BOOM coup de foudre. Tu sais ;)?"

Charles referma l’ouvrage, se frotta le front du bout des doigts et poussa un soupir. Il était dit que ce n’était pas aujourd’hui qu’il arriverait à continuer son livre. Bien sur, il savait où était son devoir mais devoir tirer un trait sur l’amour à cause de cela était tellement regrettable.

Dans la luxueuse chambre, le Prusse faisait les cent pas, sans parvenir à se calmer. Etre obligé de s’unir à ce... ce... cet anglais ! Il avait beau connaître les raisons politiques derrière cette mascarade, cela ne lui plaisait pas pour autant ! Fiancé à un de ces fichus anglais condescendants ! Quelle blague !

***

A coté de son père, Charles, silencieux, observait tranquillement son fiancé. Il l’avait déjà vu en photo mais en chair et en os, cela rendait tout à fait différemment. Physiquement, avec son front large, sa forte mâchoire et sa carrure, l’homme avait l’air dur, cela semblait difficile à nier. Les dents serrées n’aidaient pas à faire passer l’impression.  
Mais son regard, qu’il évitait de poser sur Charles depuis leur rencontre, lui plaisait. Oh bien sur, le prince Erik n’appréciait visiblement pas d’être là et faisait de son mieux pour contrôler son tempérament. Mais c’était déjà bien mieux qu’un regard vide, indifférent, qui n’aurait accordé aucune importance à cette histoire qui le dérangeait aussi dans un sens.

Erik ne le regardait pas. Il refusait de le regarder. A la place, il préférait suivre vaguement la discussion, pas plus intéressé que ça, toujours remonté.  
Il avait déjà jeté un oeil à son “promis” Assez longtemps pour se le représenter en esprit, assez longtemps pour regretter qu’il ne soit pas moins joli, qu’il n’ait pas l’air moins doux et que ses yeux soient si clairs, son regard si... sage ? Serein ? Le mot juste ne lui venait pas. Pas qu’il voulait pouvoir le qualifier ceci dit...

***

Enfin laissés seuls pour les “laisser s’habituer l’un à l’autre”, Erik retint de justesse une remarque sarcastique. Si cela était tellement dans leurs priorités, ils auraient mieux fait d’éviter de les lancer dans ce fichu mariage arrangé non ?

Les doigts crispés sur la rambarde de la terrasse surplombant le jardin, il ne se retourna pas tout de suite.

Quand il le fit, Charles était assis à une table, derrière un échiquier et le Prusse le vit s’humecter légèrement les lèvres avant de l’inviter à s’asseoir d’un geste tranquille de la main.

\- Je doute que nous soyons, l’un comme l’autre, disposés à discuter comme les fiancés que nous sommes sensés être... que diriez-vous d’une partie d’échec à la place ?

Bien malgré lui, Erik sentit la tension qui lui nouait les épaules depuis le début de la journée se détendre en partie et s’installa face à l’Anglais.


	10. Slayers - La bande - Western!fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les persos de Slayers dans un monde de Western

Quand il pénétra dans le saloon, les conversations moururent et les murmures naquirent alors que les hommes jetaient des coups d’oeil au nouveau venu.

Il n’était clairement pas d’ici et cela se voyait qu’il était métis. Un fichu métis de peau rouge, voilà qui ne plaisait guère

Aucun ne s’écarta de son chemin, au contraire, chacun campant sur place, aussi insultant que possible alors que les regards mauvais le suivaient jusqu’au comptoir.

Un premier verre atterrit “accidentellement” sur le sol par l’un des hommes à coté du métis, ne lui arrachant qu’un regard froid.  
Le deuxième lui arracha un soupir résigné.  
Le troisième... un murmure. Qui fit grogner de rage le maladroit qui aussitôt voulu attraper l’homme par le col pour le frapper, sauf que l’homme ne semblait pouvoir accepter qu’un certain niveau d’insulte car ce fut le premier, qui faisait pourtant bien deux fois la corpulence du métis, qui se retrouva à terre, deux mètres plus loin.

Des jurons s’élevèrent et plusieurs des hommes s’avancèrent dans un brouhaha menaçant vers le voyageur résigné mais bien décidé à se défendre.

Puis le silence, un silence lourd et hésitant alors que les habitués regardaient les deux silhouettes qui s’étaient placées devant le métis.

Une foutue petite rouquine, toute jeune, habillée en homme qui pointait avec assurance deux pistolets sur eux avec un grand sourire et, à coté, un grand blond qui tenait son coutelas comme un curé tenait sa bible.

A l’extérieur, les passants ne tournèrent qu’à peine la tête lorsque les bruits d’une violente bagarre en provenance du saloon se fit entendre.

Seul trois personnes en ressortir quelques instants plus tard alors que des gargouillements de douleur filtraient encore jusqu’à l’air sec de la grande rue.

En premier vient la jeune fille qui rangea ses armes avec un sourire ravi de petite fille qui a bien joué... en plus flippant. Le grand type blond, finissait de nettoyer sa lame tranquillement, comme si l’affaire était déjà oublié de son coté. Le dernier lui, ramena lentement son chapeau sur le devant de son visage, l’air méfiant.

Quand ils se furent un peu éloigné, les deux personnes qui avaient prit sur eux de lui donner un coup de main, se tournèrent vers lui. La fille, une main sur la hanche, le sourcil levé s’adressa alors pour la première fois à lui.

\- Dis donc, ça t’es pas venu à l’idée que c’était une mauvaise idée de te pointer tout seul dans ce genre de repaires de crétins ?

Le métis sembla hésiter un moment entre se justifier ou non puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis chasseur de prime, ma collègue est chez le shérif pour aller chercher les récompenses, on devait se retrouver là-bas.

\- Eh ! Nous aussi on est chasseur de primes !

Cette fois c'était le blond, qui parti d’un grand rire.

\- Mais Lina mets tellement le bordel qu’on est souvent bon pour pas gagner grand chose !

La fille semblait prête à protester avec véhémence mais une silhouette s’approchait d’eux rapidement.

\- C’est fait Monsieur Zelgadis ! Mais je croyais que nous devions nous retrouver au saloon. Uh ? Des amis à vous ?

La rousse et le blond fixaient la jeune fille qui avait fait son apparition d’un air incrédule. Toute jeune, un accent français distingué, enjouée, vêtue d’une robe blanche et armée d’une ombrelle, la demoiselle les regardaient, une expression étonnée sur son visage encore arrondi.

Ce fut la rouquine qui se reprit la première.

\- Nah ! On vient de faire connaissance.

Elle pointa du pouce son compagnon.

\- Lui, c’est Gourry Gabriev, et moi Lina Inverse !

Sur ce, la rousse fit un pas en arrière avec une grimace. En effet, la jeune fille s’était soudain approchée avec une expression émerveillée.

\- Lina Inverse ? LA Lina Inverse ? La chasseuse de primes crainte de tous les méchants ?

\- Euh... oui ?

Une couinement ravi échappa à la brune.

\- Je me présente Amélia Will Tesla Selone et vous connaissez mon cher compagnon de lutte contre le crime, Zelgadis Graywords !

Et avant que quiconque ait pu marmonner un “enchanté”, Amélia s’emparait des mains de la rousse avec une ferveur presque religieuse.

\- Mademoiselle Lina, et si nous faisions route tous ensemble dans notre lutte contre le Mal ?


	11. X-men - John, Bobby - Hospital!fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobby est médecin, John est le pire patient qu'il ait jamais eu

\- Pitié Kitty ? Je te l'échange contre... deux gardes de nuit !

L'urgentiste éclate de rire.

\- Ce sont les soldes ?

Réduit à ses derniers retranchements, son collègue grimaça.

\- Deux gardes de nuit et cinq heures de baby-sitting contre une simple petite visite de contrôle ?

Il eut une lueur d'espoir quand la femme en face de lui sembla hésiter

\- Et puis non !

Avec un gémissement de bête agonisante, le médecin se tourna vers la troisième personne à leur table.

\- Piotr ? Mon ami ? On a fait nos études ensemble, tu peux vraiment pas faire ça pour moi ? Juste pour aujourd'hui ?

Le colosse russe éclata de rire et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

\- Ma spécialité, c'est la maternité, je te laisse ton grand enfant capricieux de traumatologie !

Bobby eut un regard trahit mais n'insista pas plus. Il tentait le coup tous les jours après tout et sans plus de succès.

Les mots de la brune et le sourire en coin avec lequel elle les prononça furent comme du sel sur une blessure à vif.

\- Tu sais, nous serions plus enclin à voler à ton secours si nous pensions que cela te déplaisait "vraiment"...

Bobby se crispa, s'étouffa avec les carottes qu'il était en train de mâcher et rougit.

\- C'est "faux" ! Complètement faux ! En fait, je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !

Il passa le reste du repas à se préparer mentalement.

Il allait pouvoir ignorer les remarques de Saint-John Allerdyce.

Et son sourire narquois.

Et ses mains baladeuses.

Et sa manie d'envoyer bouler les infirmières pour que lui, Bobby, fasse leur boulot à leur place.

Et même qu'il ne rougirait pas sous le regard fixe du patient, que non !

... Et si il demandait à Malicia... ? Elle pouvait surement quitter ses radios juste pour une petite visite de rien du tout non ?


End file.
